too late in love
by RaivynBlack
Summary: 3. Bella is one of two female wolves in all of la push the other being the love of her life. Her older brother Sam isn't happy that she has just phased but he has no control. Not only has Bella recently phased but she meets a beautiful girl named Alice and has an unbelievable connection to her. She soon finds out that she seems to have imprinted Alice… a vampire? (AU Bella/Alice)


**_A/N:_** okay so i wanted to try something a little more smutty. so her we go this is a alice/bella leah/bella love triangle that i hope you will love. this comes along with all of the norms leave me love and feedback because its your comments that motivate me to write i also dont own twilight at all because if i did 1) i would never have made edward the good guy 2) i wouldnt have time to writ if i owned jacob black because my time would be spent on a lot more interesting things.

**BELLA POV**

"Bella Uley! Get your ass out of bed! Your patrol is up in 30 minutes and Leah will be pissed and probably rip your throat out if you make her do it on her own again!" my older brother Sam yells from outside my bedroom door! Little did he know Leah was the reason I was so late getting up this morning. She kept me up all night. I seriously love that girl but I'm never gonna get any sleep if she keeps sneaking into my bedroom at night. Not that I'm complaining.

I hopped out of bed and into the shower then ran out to the meeting spot Leah and I have for when we patrol together.

"Hey baby," Leah said as she leaned in for a kiss. She's so amazing, her full lips always knowing exactly how to move with mine.

"Hi beautiful," I said as we pulled apart, "Did you actually get any sleep when you went home last night?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Barely. How can anyone sleep with images of you naked playing across their minds? Speaking of…" she pulled at the strap of my tank top as a cue for me to strip down and phase. She watched with hungry eyes as I stripped all of my close off and let the pure white wolf take my place.

"You are so gorgeous," she said right before the beautiful red brown wolf took her place.

We patrolled in silence as we both let the events from the night before play through our minds; _small curves and soft pale skin…_ floated from Leah's mind into mine._ Dark skin and an aggressive touch _left my mind. We played back scene after scene of our fun until Leah spoke up.

_Do we really have to keep this a secret Bella? I want to be able to touch you and kiss you all the time, not just when we're alone._

I sighed. _I want that to but I don't want us to be micromanaged or treated differently because of it. Sam doesn't even know I'm into girls. _

_Baby, I won't let anyone treat you differently. Do you really think anyone is going to try and mess with you? _

_I know you're right. I'm just worried. But I would do anything for you so how about today at lunch we will sit down and talk to the guys… okay? _

_You mean it? _I could feel her excitement. I just nodded _well we only have about half an hour of patrol left. Want to phase out and put that time to use? _She asked mischievously. She phased out and stood in front of me wearing nothing but a fuck me smile and her dark waves.

I watched her inch toward me for a moment before I phased out as well.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" I teased. She wrapped her arms around my waist and nipped at her shoulder lightly then licked the spot that I just bit and continued trailing kisses up her neck.

"You don't get to have the fun," Leah said as she pushed me up against a tree. She bent her head and kissed my lips, shoulder, breasts, nipples and continued to trail down until she was on her knees.

"Baby, you sure you want to do this out here?" I asked and she answered with a wink and hiked up my leg over her shoulder. She kissed, licked and nipped at my hips and thigh. I moaned slightly and she took this as instruction to dive in. she licked gently at my clit and I felt myself getting wet.

"Babe, you taste amazing," my head fell back and I moaned louder this time as she thrust two fingers inside of me. God this is what I love about her. She is so controlling in bed and in public and she knows exactly how to make me scream but when it is just us two she is the sweetest and kindest person I know. I tangled my fingers in her hair and she added another finger. She was quickly leading me toward the edge. As she curled her fingers inside of me I began muttering a litany of _Leah don't stop keep going you're so amazing baby I love you _until she brought me over the edge with a scream coming from my mouth and hers sucking at my clit and licking up all of my juices.

She stood and kissed me hard and I could taste myself on her lips. I moved along with her and she felt so good. I love her beyond a doubt. She trailed kisses along my jaw and as I opened my eyes I saw someone standing a couple of hundred feet away right at the border. She looked into my eyes and something inside me shifted. I had the urge to run after her but my mind was brought back to the girl who was currently biting my earlobe and running her fingers along my back and I could only think one thing.

_Shit. _


End file.
